


널 기다려 지금 시간이 멈출때까지 (I’ll wait for you now, until time stops)

by snuggyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, kinda fantasy!au, time traveling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggyu/pseuds/snuggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun’s life was normal, he fell in love with his best friend and confessed, the typical drama storyline. Or at least it was, until the strangest thing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	널 기다려 지금 시간이 멈출때까지 (I’ll wait for you now, until time stops)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creyyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creyyo/gifts).



> So, the inspiration for this came from this tweet:
> 
> @petewentz: "Where we’re going we don't need clothes"... Had to have been a parody porn right? Like lots of weird time travel sex. Lmk.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m only using the weird time travel sex thing, tho. Idek if this can be classified as time travel, but whatever, you get the idea.  
> Also, this was supposed to be my best friend's Christmas gift, but turns out to be a New Year gift (is it even a thing).
> 
> \whispers/ the amount of plot holes is not even funny

The first time it happened, Woohyun was so so happy he thought his heart was going to explode and that he wouldn’t even be able to sleep that night. 

He replayed the day’s events in his head. Woohyun had prepared the most cliche confession his greasy mind could master, but hey, it worked. Now he was dating his high school friend that - who would guess - loved him too.

His day seemed like something out one of the dramas he loved and Sunggyu despised so much - but still watched with him. And so, Woohyun fell asleep with a smile gracing his features.

∞

Woohyun woke up with a blinding light.

Even though his eyes were closed, it seemed like the light was inside his head. It went away as quick as it came.

He grunted at the feeling, burying half of his face on the pillow. What surprised him was the chuckle he heard after this. And he knew that chuckle all too well.

His eyes snapped open, but he had to close them right away because the room was too bright. Woohyun grunted again.

“You idiot” Sunggyu’s voice rang on his ears. Woohyun was pretty sure Sunggyu didn’t have a copy of his key, and that he was alone when he went to sleep last night.

This time he opened his eyes carefully, slowly adjusting to the light. As his gaze ran through the room, Woohyun could make a list of all the things that were wrong.

1) His room looked slightly different from what it was when he went to sleep last night - especially a picture of him kissing Sunggyu on the cheek that was on the wall, together with the other pictures he already had there; 2) his clock on the bedside table marked 9am, but that was not what called his attention, the date there was a Sunday (and he was pretty sure yesterday had been Friday) three weeks after what he thought was yesterday; and last but not least, 3) a Kim Sunggyu on his bed. A shirtless Kim Sunggyu. On his bed. (Well, at least from where Woohyun could see, since the older was covered by the white sheets from the waist down)

That was one weird dream. Is not like he never dreamed of Sunggyu - he had, more than he’d like to admit - but this just didn’t feel like a dream. Sunggyu looked like an angel with all the white shining around him, but the warmness that passed through the beige curtains and Sunggyu’s body mixed with the coldness from the bed sheets felt just too real.

“What are you thinking about?” Sunggyu asked, getting his full attention when he felt the older’s fingers tapping his naked - he just noticed that - waist lightly.

“How beautiful you are” The words came out of his mouth before he knew what was happening. Woohyun felt like he had lost control over his actions the moment his mouth opened.

Sunggyu, on the other way, didn’t seem to notice that inner battle Woohyun was in, since he gave the younger one of his brightest smiles.

“You have a way with words, Nam Woohyun” Using the hand he had on Woohyun’s waist, Sunggyu pushed him to lay on his back. On the next second, the older was straddling his hips and the white sheets were finally gone.

It was definitely a dream, Woohyun thought. Maybe the fact that they were now dating affected his sleeping mind. But the way he seemed to only have control over his eyes was scaring him, it never happened to him during sleep, not even on his weirdest nightmares.

So he used the only sense he still seemed to have control over, his vision. And what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Now that they weren’t covered by anything, Woohyun could see that they were both completely naked. He took his time to take in all of Sunggyu’s exposed skin, his eyes finally going down to their crotches. 

At this point, not even his eyes were listening to him anymore. He wanted to close them just to see if all of this wasn’t going to disappear after he reopened them. And then he realized, his eyes never listened to him since the beginning of all this craziness.

The only thing he saw right now was Sunggyu’s hard, red and leaking cock. He could feel his own cock getting painfully hard at this. He watched as his own hands took a hold of the older’s hips, closing the short distance Sunggyu was keeping between them and pressing his member in between Sunggyu’s butt cheeks.

A moan left his mouth, and Woohyun really thought his control was finally back, because hell, that was exactly what he was going to do. But then his hands were all over Sunggyu in a seconds, and that was not him (he was still too busy with the sensation of his dick getting some real action - if you can call this real).

Woohyun was really confused by now. Even though he couldn’t control it, his senses seemed heightened and he was completely torn between the amazing feel of Sunggyu - lips on his neck, ass on his dick and body all over him - and the strangest sensation ever watching everything from his own point of view but not being able to do the mind-body connection.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sunggyu sinking on his dick. It was so tight and it felt so damn good he thought he could cry. It all felt so overwhelming and everything seemed more intense then it really was.

If his mind was commanding, he would probably had come by the time he was all in, but his body seemed to have a better hold of the situation.

Their bodies were rocking together, his body’s (he decided to call them separately) movement hitting Sunggyu’s prostate with precision. The sounds coming out of the older encouraging his body to go faster and harder.

“Ah, Woohyun. I’m coming” Sunggyu moaned as Woohyun’s hand started to pump his cock.

A whispered “me too” left his mouth as both of them reached their orgasms. He continued pump Sunggyu’s softening dick as the older left his whole body fall against Woohyun’s.

“You’re amazing” Woohyun said on his ear, placing a soft kiss in it.

And then when Woohyun finally closed his eyes, he was surprised by the blinding light once again.

∞

Woohyun woke up surprised. He quickly sat on his bed, but had to close his eyes for a second because he felt dizzy. When it was gone, he tried again and took a moment to scan his room.

It was still a little dark outside, his clock showing that it was almost 6am of Saturday. The pictures on his wall were the same, no picture of him and Sunggyu. The place beside him was empty, like always, and he was wearing the boxers he went to sleep with. And, who would guess, a hard on.

“Great” he groaned, laying again. “That was the weirdest dream ever” He looked down at the small tent forming at his boxers “Fuck this shit, is too early for this”

And so he fell asleep, no weird dreams this time.

∞

At some point, between college and Sunggyu, Woohyun forgot about the whole thing. His relationship with the older was doing great and they were going out on dates every time they could. Or some days they would stay at home, Woohyun would cook him something or they would just cuddle and watch a movie.

But still, the only action little Woohyun had since the confession was on his dream. Sunggyu sure knew how to be a tease, and they would have a few hot make out sesions during their cuddling time, but that was all.

However, it has only been three weeks since they were officially dating, so Woohyun could take it.

But then it was Saturday again and Sunggyu was like “I’m sleeping at your house tonight”. It was a normal thing for them when they were friends, Woohyun even thought Sunggyu was just going to move in with him at some point where he had a fight with his parents - but that is a story for another time - and this was the first time after Sunggyu became his boyfriend, so he was a little nervous.

Scratch that, he was really nervous.

 

The doorbell rang right after he finished the last touches on the food he was making for them.

“Hey, baby” Woohyun said, pulling Sunggyu inside the apartment for a kiss.

“You’re gross” Sunggyu laughed, not refusing the kiss Woohyun gave him.

After they had dinner and Woohyun cleaned the table, they stayed there for a while just talking.

“Hey, I have something for you” Sunggyu said shifting on his seat to take something from his back pocket. “Myungsoo took this that day we went to the park”

Sunggyu placed the picture on the table. It was took the day they went out with Myungsoo and Sungyeol to the nearest park they liked to go, and Woohyun haven’t noticed the younger taking it. Looking closely at the picture, Woohyun’s eyes scaned it.

It showed him and Sunggyu sitting at one of the park’s bench and he was pressing a kiss on the older’s cheek while Sunggyu smiled shyly. Somehow, the picture seemed familiar to him.

“I think I’ve already saw it” He told Sunggyu, still staring at the picture.

“But Myungsoo said you didn’t know about it” Sunggyu replied, putting his elbows on the table to get a look at the picture now on Woohyun’s hands.

“Maybe Sungyeol showed it to me…” Woohyun trailed off “Or it’s nothing”

Sunggyu chuckled at him, getting up. “Let’s put it with the others” The older extended his hand for Woohyun to take it. They went to Woohyun’s room, finding a good place to put the picture on the wall. 

One thing lead to another, and when Woohyun noticed they were already on his bed, shirtless and very excited. Well, he didn’t even had to wait that long.

∞

The sunlight hitting his face woke Woohyun up. He buried half of his face on the pillow and groaned lightly, Sunggyu’s soft chuckle reverberating on his ears.

He opened his eyes too fast, the bright light making Woohyun close his eyes again and grunt.

“You idiot” Sunggyu laughed at him, watching as Woohyun finally opened his eyes carefully.

Woohyun roamed his gaze through the room, from the new added picture on the wall to the clock reading 9am and finally to Sunggyu. The older was smiling at him, the white bed sheets covering his body from the waist down. Together with the light coming from the window, Sunggyu looked like an angel.

“What are you thinking about?” Sunggyu asked, putting his hand on Woohyun’s naked waist and lightly tapping at it.

“How beautiful you are” Woohyun replied without thinking twice, a greasy smile on his plump lips.

Sunggyu’s smile only got bigger “You have a way with words, Nam Woohyun” Pushing Woohyun to lay on his back, Sunggyu straddled the other in a matter of seconds, the bed sheet slipping and exposing their naked bodies from the night before.

His eyes ran over the older’s body, stopping at Sunggyu’s already hard dick. Getting impatient, Woohyun holded the other’s hips and pushed him down to close the distance Sunggyu created between them, his member founding its place in the middle of Sunggyu’s butt cheeks.

Woohyun moaned at the feeling, but then another feeling hit him. Like some kind of déjà vu, it all seemed too familiar. He stopped only for a while, trying to think of anything but Sunggyu was so distracting he couldn’t help but put that aside for now to caress all the skin of his boyfriend he could.

He would worry about that later.

∞

It was already late in the afternoon and they were both on the couch watching a rerun of some variety show, but Woohyun’s mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t stop thinking about the strange feeling he got earlier in the morning.

First it was with the picture, but that could be easily explained with Sungyeol’s lack of skill to hide a surprise. But then there was the morning events.

Woohyun had only noticed how familiar everything seemed after some time. It was like he had already lived all of that, but his mind was not giving him any answer. He only had a lot of strange and mixed feelings.

He tried harder, he rewinded it on his head, since the moment he woke up. Woohyun didn’t noticed nothing at first, his little talk with Sunggyu being completely normal for him. He went to the part where he had the strange feeling and focused on the details.

Something began to form on his head. Maybe he had dreamed about something like that? Woohyun thought that maybe it was that thing about when you think you remember something from your childhood and then you realize it was just one of your dreams kind of feeling.

“Hey” Sunggyu’s voice cut his thoughts “I was talking to you, were you even paying attention?” The older puffed his cheeks and Woohyun couldn’t help but pinch them, much to Sunggyu’s dislike.

“Sorry, I got distracted by how good looking you are” Woohyun changed the topic, receiving a slap on his hand that was pinching the older’s cheek.

They went back to watch the show, this time with his full attention. It was probably just his mind playing tricks with him. 

Yeah, it probably was.

∞

The second time it happened, Woohyun was really excited. 

On the next day, he and Sunggyu were going to this house Sunggyu’s rich uncle had at a private beach to spend their 3 days holiday.

And so he fell asleep making plans for the trip.

∞

Woohyun woke up with a blinding light.

This time, the light gave him an idea of what was going to happen and it felt like the memories from his last weird dream were more vivid now that he was ‘asleep’.

He opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was the blue sky above him. Woohyun was in a sitting position, his head tilted backwards and supporting himself on his hands. He was on the edge of a pool, his legs dangling on the warm water.

The sun was shining brightly against his tanned skin as he lowered his gaze. Woohyun could see the white sand and the ocean through the spaces between the fence that separated the house’s yard from the beach. It was breathtaking.

He sighed and looked at the pool. It was as he was already waiting for it, to see Sunggyu there. The older was looking at the beach, hand running through his wet hair.

“It’s really beautiful” Sunggyu said dreamly from where he was, his back still facing Woohyun. The younger hummed distractadely while giving soft kicks under the water.

Woohyun watched as Sunggyu turned around and swimmed to where the black-haired male was sitting, standing in between Woohyun’s parted legs.

And then there it was again, the lack of control over his actions. But somehow, it seemed like the movements his body was doing were a little awkward compared to the last time it happened. A little hesitantly, his arms wrapped around Sunggyu’s neck as his fingers played with the wet stands of hair on his nape.

Different from him, Sunggyu didn’t hesitate to press his lips against the collarbones in front of him, trailing them down to the brown nipples. Woohyun felt his body shuddering at his boyfriend’s work, holding Sunggyu’s hair tighter.

Soon Sunggyu’s hands were on the waistband of Woohyun’s shorts, pulling it down and tapping on the younger’s thigh in a request from him to lift his hips, struggling to take it off.

“Why aren’t we swimming naked again?” Sunggyu asked under his breath, causing Woohyun to chuckle at his boyfriend’s little war with his clothes.

Once Sunggyu took it off and tossed it aside, he started working his hands on Woohyun's hardening member. His mouth found the younger's nipples again, flipping it with his tongue and making Woohyun moan.

Suddenly Woohyun could hear a beeping. It started out like a faded sound and slowly grew louder. He was a little confused for a while, since it seemed like only his mind had noticed, while his body was still immersed under Sunggyu's touch.

And then again, the blinding light was there to take him out of his dream.

∞

His clock’s alarm startled him. Woohyun turned it off and put his arm in front of his eyes, cursing the damn thing for cutting his dream when it was getting better. The images were still really vivid in his head.

He blamed it for his anxiousness for their trip. Talking about the trip, he still had a lot to do before they left, he would sulk later.

∞

They arrived at the beach arround 3pm, the sun shinning mercislessly as they took their belongings from the car.

The house was ridicilously big, with its classic style, big windows and amazing entrance. All rooms were large and the modern look from inside contrasted with the outside.

Woohyun couldn’t help but look in awe at everything while he trailed behind Sunggyu, who was leading them to their room. It had a perfect view of the sea, the blue from the sky and the ocean mixing in the horizon.

Sunggyu stepped at the balcony, waiting for Woohyun to put his bags on the floor. Woohyun followed soon after and froze at his place when he looked outside.

From there you could see the backyard with its pool, small garden and place for a barbecue, a sand-colored fance separating the house from the beach. Woohyun had to close his eyes from a second before opening again. It looked exactly as in his dream.

He was probably going crazy. How could he dream of a place exactly like that if he’d never been there before. Sunggyu noticed the confused expression on Woohyun’s face and turned to him in concern.

“What’s wrong?” The older’s worried tone got Woohyun’s attention. He looked at Sunggyu with the same confused expression.

“N-nothing” he stuttered, his face softening when he notice the worry in Sunggyu’s eyes. “Just my brain being stupid”

Sunggyu only stared at him for a while, his face unreadable. Woohyun was starting to get nervous at the lack of response.

“It wouldn’t be the first time” Sunggyu finally said, his lips twitching as he tried to contain his smile.

Yes, it wouldn’t be the first time. And that’s what scared Woohyun.

∞

Memories of his dream kept hunting him. Especially after Sunggyu proposed they should use the pool, since he didn’t felt like going to the sea today.

Woohyun tried his best to act natural, but his nervousness was eating him from the inside. They swimmed and played around and at some point his mind forgot all for a while because a wet, half-naked and happy Sunggyu was really distracting.

The black-haired male decided to take a break, going to sit on the pool’s edge. He sat there, supporting his height on his hand and feet still in the water. The day was so hot that in a few minutes his upper body was completely dry.

And then realization hit him, what Woohyun saw in his dream could happen at any moment now. Now was the time to see if he really was going crazy, and Woohyun was pretty sure he was.

Throwing his head backwards, Woohyun stared at the blue sky for a while trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, at any moment.

The moment Woohyun reopened his eyes he knew he was dommed.

He lowered his gaze from the sky, looking at the beach through the spaces between the fence. The beautiful view of the beach not amazing him as it did on his dream. Woohyun felt like he would be sick.

Woohyun sighed in an attempt to make the feeling go again, and looked at Sunggyu who was looking between the face like he was seconds ago, a hand on his wet hair.

“It’s really beautiful” Sunggyu stated dreamly. Woohyun only hummed without emotion, kicking the water. How’s he supposed to act natural in a situation like this?

The older swimmed to where Woohyun was sitting, finding a good place in between his boyfriend's legs. Woohyun could only think about what happened on the dream as he hesitated a little to put his arms around Sunggyu’s neck, fingers touching the hair on the older’s nape to see if it was real.

Sunggyu didn’t seem to notice his hesitation, pressing light kisses on Woohyun’s sun-heated collarbones and down to his nipples. He shuddered and tightened his hold on Sunggyu’s hair.

Woohyun didn’t know what to do, if he enjoyed the moment or if he freaked out. The younger was so distracted that he was a little surprised when he felt Sunggyu tapping on his thigh, silently asking fom him to lift his hips so he could take Woohyun’s shorts off.

Sunggyu struggled a little with it. “Why aren’t we swimming naked again?” He asked under his breath, Woohyun chuckling nervously at him.

He needed to put his shit together. His amazing boyfriend was working his hands on Woohyun’s cock and lips again on his nipples, but he couldn’t focus totally on it because he was freaking out.

Just that his time, there was no alarm to take him out of there. Sunggyu’s lips went lower and lower until the older was licking his dick from the base to the tip and engulfing it in his hot and wet mouth.

This part haven’t happened on his dream, and he felt more at ease now, knowing that it had passed. However, he still couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. 

Sunggyu’s mouth was so distracting and he felt so good that it didn’t took long for him to come undone, growling deeply.

“How about we finish this inside?” Sunggyu whispered against his mouth, licking his bottom lip. 

Woohyun looked deeply at his lover’s eyes. Seeing the hapiness and love on the older’s eyes made Woohyun want to act natural for him. He could pretend nothing weird happened to not worry Sunggyu. Hopefully it won’t even happen again.

∞

But how wrong he was.

It became a routine thing to have those dreams. The ones that followed the second one were the hardest, Woohyun was still getting used to the idea and he couldn’t help but act a little weird and freak out internally. 

After two or three months of it - Woohyun couldn’t quite remember - he stoped calling them dreams to call them visions. It was at a point where he realized it wouldn’t just suddenly stop the way it started and he put on his head that he had to get used to it. This transition of the name somehow helped him to act more natural when it happened for real.

Woohyun spent a lot of nights researching about similar events on the internet, none of it really helping his bothered mind. So, after months of experiencing it and learning to live with it, Woohyun decided to make his own list of how the whole thing worked for him.

First of all, they were always about Sunggyu. And the majority of his visions were sex related, but only when the older decided to be adventurous (not Woohyun) and Kim fucking Sunggyu was a kinky bastard, so that resulted on Woohyun having visions at least once a week - sometimes twice.

But they were not always about their sex life. A small part of it sometimes showed them just cuddling or going on a romantic date or Sunggyu cooking for him when he had a bad day. Still, when it was about a date, it was one the older male had planed.

This particular thing annoyed Woohyun to no end, because there was no actual surprise when Sunggyu wanted to do something different. For the other side, he got to live some amazing moments twice, but that was still not enough to make him less angry with the whole vision thing.

And this lead to another thing on Woohyun’s list: his emotions influenced on the kind of vision. If Woohyun was feeling happy, excited or any good feelings, he would have a sex-vision (yes, he gave them names). If he was tired, sad or anything that brought him down, he would have what he started to call a cute-vision.

Talking about his classifications, he never had a vision of them fighting - and they fought a lot. That was at the same time good and bad. Because maybe he could do something to avoid the fight, but at the same time he thought about having to live the same fight twice and that just gave him shivers. Also, he learned to always look for clues on his visions that showed him when it would really take place.

Trying to avoid it was related to another thing on his list. He could never prevent the visions to happen. Woohyun even tried once, just for the sake of his list - and sanity. He had this vision where Sunggyu decided to gave him head on a club’s restroom. Woohyun spent the whole night Hoya dragged them to the club avoiding Sunggyu but at the same time keeping an eye on the older.

But Woohyun eventually had to go to the bathroom. He saw Sunggyu too busy talking and dancing with Dongwoo, not even noticing his eyes on him, so he went already congratulating himself for being able to dribble his dream (Woohyun was still calling them like that at that time). And of course you can’t declare victory before it’s time, because when he was drying his hands after doing his business, the door of the restroom opened and a very much horny and slightly drunk Kim Sunggyu came in.

He scratched the “avoiding it” after that day.

The last thing, it only happened while he was asleep - even though it never happened during naps. Also, he only had those visions when he was alone. Nights were Sunggyu spent at his house, Woohyun could sleep in peace knowing he wouldn’t have any strange dream.

So when on their one year anniversary Woohyun decided it was about time they moved in together - since lately it was almost as they already were anyways - he thought that was his change to be visions-free. Sunggyu agreed without thinking twice, he had always liked Woohyun’s place better.

And so Woohyun went to sleep blissfully happy with the idea of not having those freaking visions again and Sunggyu by his side.

∞

Woohyun was brought from his vision by a blinding light and Sunggyu’s soft voice calling him. 

He opened his eyes to find the older male looking with concern at him. Woohyun just turned his head and buried it on his pillow, he jus wanted to cry. All his expectations crushed by just one damn vision.

“Is everything okay? Your face looked troubled” Sunggyu asked softly, petting the younger’s hair. “Were you having a nightmare?”

Woohyun thought for a while, weighting his options about telling or continuing to keep it from his lover. Now that they were living together it would be harder to hide it, because even after a year of it, Woohyun still woke up surprised when a vision happened.

“Not exactly” Woohyun finally mumbled, turning to lay on his side so he could face Sunggyu.

The older stared at him curiously. “Then what’s up?” The concern was still visible on his eyes.

“I…” The younger started, his hand searching for Sunggyu’s “Ugh, how do I even say this” 

“Say what, Woohyun?” Sunggyu was starting to get really worried.

“Please don’t freak out” Giving Sunggyu’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Woohyun took a deep breath.

“You’re already freaking me out, just say it already” Woohyun could only sigh, how do you even say something like this.

“Hm… A while ago, I started having these… These visions” He started, a little unsure about how to express himself. The only thing Woohyun recieved was a confused look and and eyebrow raised.

“Care to elaborate?” Woohyun noticed Sunggyu was starting to get annoyed by his crypticness, so he just started to talk, telling his boyfriend every detail, from the first time it happened to his list of how it worked.

“So you have dreams about us having sex?” Sunggyu started with an I’m-not-getting-any-of-this-bullshit tone. “Not just sex” Woohyun corrected him, causing the older to sigh. “And those dreams actually happened?” Woohyun nodded, Sunggyu sighed again. “Right”

“Gyu~” The younger whined. How could Sunggyu doubt him? Did the older really think he would come up with such an elaborated story just for the sake of it - now that he thinks about it, seems like something he would do. “I’m serious”

Woohyun just stared at Sunggyu with the most stoic face he could muster. He squeezed the older’s hand once again, trying to tell him to believe in his words. They stayed like that for a while, until Sunggyu’s face turned into something akin to realization.

“Oh my God, you’re really serious” Sunggyu’s words were a mere whisper, but Woohyun caught them anyway.

“That’s what I just said” Woohyun gave him a bitter smile before sighing. “It was eating me from the inside, I feel a lot lighter now”

“But how… Is that even possible?” The older asked with a high pitched tone, now he was the one looking troubled.

“Hey, I told you not to freak out” Woohyun moved his other hand to take Sunggyu’s hair from his widened eyes. He just caressed the older’s soft locks until he calmed down.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Sunggyu asked in a small voice, his eyes casted down.

“I didn’t want to worry you”

“I’m worried now”

“See my point?” Both of them chuckled, Sunggyu’s eyes finally finding Woohyun’s, the mood going up.

“So, what you had just now was one of those… Visions?” Sunggyu started uncertainty, but once Woohyun nodded a glint of playfulness could be seen in his small eyes. “What was it about?”

“You wanted to sketch me” The look of surprise on Sunggyu’s face was priceless and Woohyun could only smirk at him, because the older has probably been thinking about the possibility for a while now.

Sunggyu was an art student, and even if Woohyun always caught him sketching random things, the topic about getting Woohyun involved never came up.

“Yah!” The older exclaimed with a tint of pink on his puffy cheeks. “This just ruins all the surprise”

“See what I have to go through?” And then suddenly the mood was down again, Sunggyu now realizing how hard it must have been for Woohyun all this time.

“I’m sorry” The older pulled his boyfriend closer, Woohyun resting his head on Sunggyu’s chest. “We’re in this together now”

∞

The first weeks that followed that day were filled with a curious Sunggyu and a slightly annoyed Woohyun. 

The older wanted to know all the details about Woohyun’s previous visions, but avoided to ask about the ones that still haven’t happened. He understood how the younger didn’t want to ruin Sunggyu’s surprise and that the older should just assume that he didn’t know about anything.

Easier said than done. Sunggyu couldn’t help but wonder what his boyfriend saw everytime he woke up surprised. Sometimes Woohyun would tell him, just to make Sunggyu happy.

And after a while, Sunggyu’s curiosity faded and everything went back to normal.

∞

Winter came and with it came their finals. Sunggyu was on his last year and about to graduate, while Woohyun still had one more year to go.

They were both too busy with studies and too tired to do something just the two of them. In this period, Woohyun’s visions were a lot less frequent and at least his mind could focus on passing his exams in peace.

The day of his last final, Woohyun went to sleep tired but yet relieved and making plans for their vacation.

∞

Woohyun woke up with a blinding light.

The first thing he noticed was that they were at the park they always used to go to, he was sitting at a bench - the one Myungsoo took a picture of them a year ago. Sunggyu was by his side, hands tightly grasped together while the chilly air passed by them.

Suddenly, Sunggyu took a deep breath and stood up, still holding the younger’s hand but keeping him from standing up too. That made Woohyun lift his head so he could look on the older’s eyes. His lover’s round cheeks were slightly pink - maybe by the cold.

“What-” Woohyun was cut from Sunggyu’s second deep breath of his vision. The older smiled shyly at him before he started to lower his body.

Woohyun could only stare with wide eyes as Sunggyu kneeled in front of him, this time the older was the one lifting his head. The younger’s eyes ran through the park, finding the part they were completely deserted.

When he looked down at Sunggyu again, the older was smiling foundly at him, the hand that was not holding his boyfriend’s hand taking something from his pocket.

“Well… I know this is just symbolic…” No, no, no. Woohyun knew where this was going and he didn’t want to ruin this moment. He tried to block Sunggyu’s voice, half succeeding on it.

Only random words caught Woohyun’s ears. Why couldn’t he just wake up before Sunggyu says it. Where’s the blinding light. Where’s the present-Sunggyu to wake him up.

Woohyun watched as Sunggyu finally showed what was on his other hand. A simple silver band were he could see an infinity symbol engraved on the inside, another one already shining on Sunggyu’s ring finger.

“Do you want to be mine forever, Nam Woohyun?”

And then the blinding light took him before Woohyun could hear his answer.

∞

Woohyun quickly sat on his bed the moment his vision ended. His breath was ragged and he was a little dizzy from the abrupt movement. He could see the living room’s light still on, Sunggyu was probably studying.

He tried to calm his breathing. Woohyun was about to cry, he didn’t want to see that, he didn’t want the amazing moment ruined because of this stupid vision thing. 

Laying on his back, Woohyun stared at the ceeling while he felt his eyes already watering. He thought about the good part, his heart fluttering because of Sunggyu’s simple but so meaningful gesture.

The look of his lover’s eyes the moment he said those words making Woohyun calm down, a small smile on his lips. Thinking about it, he wouldn’t mind to see that look twice.

Woohyun was not sure when it was really going to happen, but he was sure he could wait for when Sunggyu was really ready to take that step.

He definitely could.


End file.
